Evaluate hypotheses concerning environmental causes of cancer by analysis of information in a Pre-Paid Health Plan which has been recorded over many years on large groups of patients having particular cancers, and compare the data to those on individuals without the disease. Follow-up on these analyses by extensive studies on those individuals who have had known exposures to the particular environmental factors which are suspect in the etiology of the cancers concerned.